


Water Balloon Shenanigans

by GalahadsGurl



Series: The Cahill Project [27]
Category: Grimm (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Found Family, Gen, Pranks, The Cahill Project, Water Balloon Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GalahadsGurl
Summary: The Fearsome Foursome are just shooting the breeze in Central Park. A tub of water balloons. Good friends.What could possibly go wrong?





	Water Balloon Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caiti (Caitriona_3)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you!  
> Happy Birthday to YOU!!!!!  
> Happy BIRTHDAY, DEAR CAITI!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUU!!!!!**

[ ](https://imgur.com/HHAolXm)

There were few things in this world Dacia Liekos-Keller loved more than wide open spaces and her boyfriend, Rene Grimm. 

A water balloon fight in Central Park on a muggy spring day pretty much hit every happy place she had. Not to mention the look on Rene’s face when she threw a water balloon into his face. She doubled over laughing, small snorts slipping from her as she struggled to regain her composure. 

It was a good day. 

Tightening his fingers around the balloon he currently held, he stabbed a finger in her direction. His tone was fierce even through his laughter as he vowed, “I’m gonna get you for that, Dac.”

“Promises promises, Enj,” she giggled tauntingly, ducking under the balloon he threw at her with a squeal. “Missed me!”

“Stop cheating,” Bärchen laughed, arms looping around Inari and smashing a water balloon into her long hair. 

“I’m not cheating!” Dacia protested indignantly, even as she privately acknowledged the likelihood she had been doing exactly that. “Well . . . I’m not cheating intentionally.”

Inari giggled, squirming in her boyfriend’s arms as he shifted his fingers to her ribs. “Liar,” she squealed, feet lifting off the ground to try and jolt the younger Winchester off his footing. Sam barely shifted, holding her easily off the ground, prompting her to curl around the forearm he had wrapped around her waist. “Sammy! No! Not fair!”

“What’s the matter, Nari?” Rene teased with a grin. “A _Samonik_ got your tongue?”

“Shut it, Grimm,” she giggled, writhing and in no way intimidating. 

Distracted as she was by the scene before her, Dacia didn’t notice the new scent until it was already too late. The woodsy spike of vetiver wafted to her nose, sparking Dacia’s curiosity. However, before she do more than note the scent . . . she was **drenched**!

Cobalt blue eyes flashed wide, shock splashing across her features at the sensation. Pieces of balloon clung to her cheeks and her hair, filling in the last details about what had happened. The rest of her friends were equally frozen in shock, eyes fixed over her left shoulder. Which is about the time she realized someone was laughing from behind her. 

Rotating on her toes slowly, she stared up at a practically giggling Grant Ward in shock. She blinked at him, her brain struggling to reconcile what she was seeing with the laughing specter before her. “What . . . _Maulwurf_?!” she sputtered, hands coming up to shove her wet hair out of her face. 

“Afternoon, _Sestrenka_. Isn’t it a lovely day?” he asked, a rare playfulness glittering in whiskey colored eyes. 

Dacia didn’t even know what to say to the non sequitur. Finally, she allowed herself to step back from her shock and allowed her indignation to rise. “Did you just . . . break a **water** balloon over my head!?”

Faux innocence spread across those features like wildfire through dry wood, even as he gasped in mock horror at the accusation. “Dacia Joelle! Would I do that to you?”

Her eyes narrowed as she hedged, “An hour ago? I would have said no, without hesitation. Now? I’m not so sure.”

He nodded sagely. “One should always bow to the most logical conclusion, supported by purely empirical evidence.”

“Well, in that case, I’m gonna kill you,” she vowed cheerfully.

Grinning at her, he reach out to tug on a sodden lock of hair fondly. “No . . . you’re not.”

Even as she fought to keep up the disgruntled facade, she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. He was **messing** with her . . . **_playing_** with her. His laughter was fond and real, eyes glowing with happy puckishness as he awaited her next move. 

She’d never seen Grant play like this before. Except for the circumstances, Dacia would be screaming with joy. As it was, she allowed her Blutbad sense to flare a little as she purred, “Oh yeah?” Stalking forward with intent, she argued, “Watch me.”

Grant’s laugh in reply was a joyous one, as he dodged her grab for him. Embarrassingly caught off guard by his just-faster-than-human speed, she stumbled to catch herself, before rounding on her feet to follow him. “I’ll get you, my pretty!” she cackled, pausing by the tub of water balloons to arm herself appropriately. 

“That’s what they all say, little Wolf,” he teased, throwing a balloon at her. 

Shifting fast, Dacia dodged away from the first and stepped right into the second, gasping as it broke against her cheek, a startled blink her only outward reaction. Bärchen burst into laughter as Inari shouted,. “And you call yourself a Blutbad!? Act like it!”

“Shut up, Inari!” Dacia growled, recalculating the ease of a full frontal attack on Grant. 

He was trained, fast and sneaky . . . she may have overestimated her chance at an easy victory. Narrowing her eyes, she watched him watch her. He wore a delighted grin, a wicked light burning in his eyes. “What’s the matter, _Sestrenka_? Giving up already?”

“Never.”

His grin in response to her shouted protest was practically feral. “All right then. To the victor go the spoils.”

“Indeed.”

Lunging at him, she laughed at his startled yelp. Even still, she just barely missed him, the Specialist twisting away at the absolutely last second. All but screaming in frustration, she redirected and hurried after him again . . . trying to remember **not** to cheat. 

Neither of them was very successful at actually hitting their opponent with the balloons, but Dacia didn’t think it bothered Grant any more than it bothered her. He was having **fun**! Which was all that mattered to her. 

At one point, she jolted to a halt at the realization she and Grant were the only two still playing. Bärchen and Inari were cuddled up together at the base of a tree, laughing and whispering together. Ten to one, Inari was trying to coax her boyfriend into a bet on the winner. As for her boyfriend, Rene was on his phone. She’d bet every allowance for the year, her boyfriend was recording the entire water balloon battle. Affection welled in her for this sweet, stubborn man who was her match.

The feeling died quickly, victim of an impressive double handed attack. Growling, Dacia rounded in search of her quarry and was back in it once more. 

Grant was surprisingly fast for a human; which technically made sense, considering how many times his speed had probably saved his life at some point. However, even the super soldiers lagged behind the family’s Blutbads . . . even if it was only by a second or two. Timing it perfectly, she finally got the drop on him - literally! - and knocked him to the ground. His eyes went wide at the sight of the water balloon in her free hand. “Now Dacia . . . _Sestrenka_ . . . let’s talk about this. Think about what you’re doing.”

Her head tilted as she pretended to consider it, before chirping, “Thought about it. Payback’s a bitch, _Maulwurf_ . . .” here she grinned evilly as she finished, “. . . and **I’m** the bitch.”

Grant’s whole face scrunched up as he attempted to hunch in on himself, only seconds before Dacia smashed the balloon into his forehead. “Ha! Victory is **MINE**!!”

Rene’s voice behind her was sly and amused as he drawled, “Yeah? Says who?”

Dread swamped through her as she looked up, mouth falling open in horror at the sight of Rene and Bärchen standing over her, the tub full of water and unused water balloon held aloft over their heads. “Enj . . .” she warned, trying for stern and managing only plaintive. 

Her boyfriend grinned at her sweetly, as he asked, “Any last words?”

Neither Bärchen or Rene waited for a response. In the next instant, they upended the tub over her and Grant. Dacia shrieked, the Specialist’s hands coming up to shield himself from the torrent of water, laughter making his stomach jerk underneath her. 

Inari handed Rene back his phone as Rene dropped his own handle, earning a brilliant grin from the Foursome’s undisputed Alpha. He clicked a few buttons on his phone, before locking his screen and shoving the phone - and his hands - into his pockets. “So, to the Victor goes the Spoils, yeah?” he teased, eyes sparkling as he grinned at his soaking wet girlfriend. 

Dacia couldn’t be sure, but there was a one thousand in one chance she looked like a drowned rat . . . and he wanted his winnings. Using her fingers to part her hair back from her face, she glowered up at him and growled, “You are **dead** to me, Enjolras Rene.”

Bärchen chimed in shyly, “It was Inari’s idea.”

Turning her glare onto her unrepentant sister, she grumbled, “Traitor.”

Inari blew her twin a sassy air kiss before looping her hand in Sam’s elbow. “So . . . pretty sure your loss means our gain. I want a Rocky Road and Strawberry triple scoop in a waffle cone.”

Grant chuckled, one arm coming up to squeeze Dacia’s shoulders even as he used his free hand to ruffle any stray drops of water from his hair. “It’ll be my treat. I’m pretty sure I’m the only reason Dacia lost in the first place.”

“Damn right,” she grunted, before twisting to watch Rene suspiciously. “Do I want to know what you did with whatever blackmail you and Inari were recording for posterity’s sake?”

He beamed at her, leaning over to nibble tenderly at her lips. “I’ll never tell.”

*****************************************

Six weeks later, when the everything had finally settled down, and the world was finally starting to make sense again, Dacia got a text message from a familiar number. It was a screenshot of Grant laughing that day in the park. Dacia-in-the-photo was grinning down at him, as she straddled his stomach and held a water balloon aloft. Her expression was warm and proud, clearly delighted with being the cause of his happiness. 

Two words accompanied the text and nothing more. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
